


Merlin的木箱

by NG666



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NG666/pseuds/NG666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin木箱里装满性幻想。当某个夜晚时间充裕，两人准备在一起干些什么的时候，木箱开启，Harry会从中抽出任意一个，它有可能决定他们当晚做爱方式。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 皮裤和领结

都说男女恋人间存在七年之痒，而Merlin和Harry相处十六年后，也面临类似的困境。某个深夜，性爱结束，两人气喘吁吁地软倒在大床上，黑暗中Harry突然说了句，我老了。Merlin转身，把男友瘦削结实的身体抱在怀里，吮吻他的颈部尝试安抚。  
Merlin明白Harry话里的意思。作为Kingsman的顶尖特工，Harry能够从容冷静完成每一桩棘手任务，日常的体能、格斗、枪械训练从未停歇，所以他嘴里的“老”与体力毫无关联，完全是心理层面的。人到了一定年纪，多少都会产生相同的心态：经历了一切，也见惯了所有，世界对他们来说，少了新奇刺激，多了熟练平淡，从Kingsman的任务，到日常琐事，甚至包括他们的房事，莫不如此。最近两年，他们每月上床四次，固定时间，固定地点，固定姿势，整个过程完全可以闭眼完成。每一念及此，别说是Harry，就连比其小五岁的Merlin都能感觉到自己的苍老。  
Merlin带着莫名的沧桑感沉沉入睡，第二天一早，他睁开眼对身边男友说的第一句话是，我们玩个游戏吧。

为了游戏的完成，Merlin精心准备一个能够上锁的小木箱，钥匙由自己保管，它只在必要时才打开。木箱被挡板分隔成左右两部分。Merlin把脑中浮现出的想法，确切地说是性幻想写在纸条上，装入信封，放在木箱左边。当某个夜晚时间充裕，两人准备在一起干些什么的时候，木箱开启，Harry会从表面上看一模一样的众多信封中抽出任意一个，里面纸条的内容有可能决定他们当晚做爱方式。  
当然，作为两个当事人中重要的一方，Harry有绝对的否决权。比如有一次，Harry抽到的纸条上写着：你跟女人做一次，我全程旁观。Harry断然拒绝，当晚在床上，他把纸条的制造者狠狠修理一顿。其实Merlin自己也没把纸条内容当真，以他对Harry的了解，能够预期对方的选择，Merlin期待的是由此引起的变化。没想到变化异常显著，几乎令Merlin颤栗。整整四个小时，他都在欲火焚身却无法满足的煎熬中度过。Harry先是用娴熟的手法点燃Merlin的欲望，每每临顶Harry都会及时撤离，把他独自晾在空气中。四肢被牢牢禁锢，他连自己的手都指望不上。视线被黑布遮蒙，无法用眼神交流。嘴被布团封堵，求饶也被禁止。除了忍耐和等待他什么都做不了，可是每次欲望降温冷却后，他等来的是Harry又一次的煽风点火。类似情形似乎要无休止地循环下去，还好Harry在他崩溃之前解开束缚，紧接着又用激情四溢的骑乘安抚补偿了他。这让Merlin觉得，所有付出和煎熬都是值得的。自此之后，Merlin往纸条上书写的幻想越发随心所欲，天马行空。

有时，抽到的纸条两人都喜欢。完事之后，该信封和纸条会被原封不动保留，放入木箱右边隔层，这表明以后他们要不定时重温它。  
第一个放入右边隔层的纸条，给Merlin留下深刻印象，让他很难忘记。  
纸条规定，Harry全身上下仅着一条修身皮裤，唯一的配饰是领结，孤零零挂在空荡荡的脖子上。每个游戏的开始都有商讨阶段，Harry艰难地读完内容，问，你确定如此穿着不会让人把隔夜饭吐出来？Merlin说，绝对不会。Harry靠坐在沙发里，微微眯起双眼，面无表情地打量他。Merlin尽量让自己坦然，该表情在别人面前他总能轻松完成，可是面对Harry，其难度无异于徒手攀爬风化的陡峭岩壁。终于，Merlin顶不住眼神的压力，决定跪地求饶，亲手撕毁纸条，Harry却突然开口提要求：我可以这么穿，唯一条件是你脱光。  
当时还未到晚餐时间，这表明Harry答应和他如此相对，直至上床入睡。该结果已足够诱惑，Merlin咽了口唾液，仍决定据理力争，把自己的想法贯彻到底。他说，脱光很容易，明天一整天我都可以保持赤裸状态，但今晚作为你的参照物，我必须衣冠整齐。这游戏的卖点就是反差，反差越大效果越强，否则绝对是浪费时间。Harry沉思片刻，没再说什么。  
两人分头着装，之后在餐桌前聚齐，共进晚餐。Merlin翻出一套老式西装，选了颜色暗淡的领带，他把自己修饰得一丝不苟，活像保守的老古董，这才满意。  
早在餐桌前等候的Harry看到Merlin的装扮，有些诧异，紧接着也许想到自己荒唐的穿着，不由得红了脸。虽然他很快用转头动作掩饰过去，可Merlin仍是捕捉到这一幕。杀敌无数，处乱不惊的Harry居然脸红，如此认知让Merlin的腿都软了，他好像又回到二十年前，那时的Harry一个随意的眼神都能在他心里搅起巨大涟漪。  
两人相对而坐，由于餐桌的阻隔，无法看到修身皮裤的效果，可是Harry仅凭赤裸上身就已成功地夺走Merlin的视线，甚至夺走呼吸。平直漂亮的肩线，结实紧绷的胸膛，修长有力的手臂， Harry一点都不老，正处于男人最好的时光。这人身上有着天生的禁欲色彩，他又用后天的选择和修炼加深了它——时刻挂在脸上的玳瑁眼睛，拒绝染色有些泛白的鬓角，经岁月打磨，即便赤身裸体也没有丝毫损减的周身气派。可眼下，孤零零挂在脖子上的领结却完全背叛了他，它出现在赤裸上身只有一种表述：挑逗。  
如此巨大的反差让Merlin嗓子发干，他的视线掠过Harry每一寸肌肤，不用低头察看他也知道自己下面的帐篷支得有多高。他设想过皮裤加领结的效果，没想到实际效果远远超出预期。  
Harry举杯示意Merlin为自己倒酒，Merlin怔愣了下，方才醒悟。他的注意力仍在Harry身上，酒倒得又满又急。紧接着，他做了个多余动作，端起酒杯想把它递到Harry手里。交接过程，一个不慎，酒杯倾斜，红色液体径直向Harry身上洒去。Harry敏捷地起身避开，紧身皮裤就此闯入Merlin视线。Merlin感觉到体内欲望轰地一声炸开，他甩掉餐巾，几步来到Harry身边，把人霸道地揽在怀里，狠狠吻了过去。  
晚餐花费了很长时间，Merlin心满意足，神清气爽，而Harry，似乎也慢慢适应了自己的装束。就餐结束，Merlin包办了全部清理工作，并且执意让Harry躺在沙发上休息。Harry没理他，闪身进了浴室。  
Merlin做完家务，端着泡好的红茶四处寻人，发现Harry正站在书架前，摆弄自己收藏的匕首。Harry显然已做过冲洗，头发边缘处仍有一些湿迹。他依然系着领结，穿着皮裤，正用一块软布慢慢擦拭锋利匕首。Merlin没有上前打扰，而是安静地靠着书桌，默默打量男人的背影。修身皮裤清晰勾勒出长腿翘臀，又对没有一丝赘肉的腰部起了修饰作用。除非亲眼所见，否则很难解释色情但不猥琐是怎样一种状态。Harry如果肯为皮裤做广告，销量一定会井喷吧。仅仅是背影就足以让人神魂颠倒，若是背影转身，那张脸出现在镜头前，保不齐会有人为此痴迷至狂。Merlin脑中很夸张地闪现追星现场的画面。如果此人在镜头前慢慢褪下皮裤呢，没准有人会流鼻血而死，至少他会。  
欲望总是说来就来，当Merlin仍沉溺于幻想时，Harry已经察觉到他气息的变化。Harry没回头，淡淡地说，缺氧的话，阳台适合你，空气流通，淋点雨还能降温。  
Merlin微笑着上前，从背后紧紧贴住Harry的身体，说，书房就有良药，我何必舍近求远。  
当晚的第二场性爱，和头一次很像——Merlin仅仅拉开裤链，坚硬似铁的敏感便迫不及待地弹跳出来。Harry的皮裤褪至膝盖，仍是站式后入。唯一的差别就是整个性爱过程，Harry手里始终握着把未出鞘匕首。Merlin迫不及待，性爱来得太突然，Harry还没来得及放下手中物件，便被欲望牢牢攥住。  
完事后，Harry软倒在书房地毯上，Merlin帮他做简单清理，拿过手里的匕首放回原处，之后提好皮裤，拉上裤链。Harry闭着眼睛说，我以为这个夜晚结束了，但显然它没有。告诉我，你准备何时脱掉身上西服？  
话音未落，Harry突然出手，把Merlin拉倒在地，之后翻身跨坐在腹部，居高临下俯视Merlin。  
你穿皮裤的样子很性感，这套西装和你的皮裤是，呃，情侣装。Merlin断断续续地说。  
Harry把Merlin的双手压制在头顶，用一只手禁锢，另一只手捏住Merlin的下巴，说，答非所问。说完，用力地吻下去。  
长吻结束，两人都有些喘息。Harry说，我帮你撕碎它，如何？  
Merlin舔舔嘴唇，质疑道，用一只手？你完成不了。两只手，你未必能赢。  
平日里他的身手的确不如Harry。但是，在对方连续两次被上之后，他若还是打不过Harry，Merlin觉得这样的自己完全没资格继续待在Kingsman，直接进养老院算了。  
Harry笑着注视他，说把你捆起来怎么样，你脖子上的领带看上去刚好够长。  
Merlin挣扎着抬头想去吻上方的嘴唇，被Harry一把摁住。Merlin说，如果这是你的性幻想，我乐意效劳，任你摆布。不过，以你现在的身体状态，想要骑乘基本不可能。不如把主动权交给我。  
Harry哂笑，说你不觉得自己的判断过于主观？也许我只是想把你捆起来，扔上床，然后关灯睡觉。  
不，一点都不主观。Harry，你的身体比你的嘴更诚实。Merlin回答道。  
Harry有些无奈地松开Merlin的双手，低头亲了亲他的嘴唇，说你准备把整晚时间都浪费在喋喋不休上？  
Merlin笑着抱住Harry的身体，翻身把他压在下面，之后用唇封堵住对方的嘴。  
这是他们当晚第三次翻云覆雨。既然Harry提示了领带的用法，Merlin一点都没浪费这个主意。Harry的双手被紧缚在身后，皮裤撕开，身体大敞，任Merlin耕耘。  
当晚的最后一次，是在床上完成的。除了Harry手腕处的领带和脖子上的领结外，两人完全赤裸相对。在夜灯温暖朦胧的光影下，他们之间的抽插撞击的节奏很舒缓。两人都已是强弩之末，却完全不想分开。谁都没想到，简单的服饰搭配会产生如此大的魔力。  
Harry说，把这个信封放到木箱右边。  
Merlin一口答应。他边律动身体边问，你最喜欢哪部分？皮裤领结，对比反差，还是连做四次？  
Harry过了很久才回答，都喜欢。


	2. 芒果味和贴面舞

上次的皮裤领结游戏，让Merlin意识到道具的重要性。当时家中刚好有条紧身皮裤，才得以让游戏顺利进行。皮裤是他生日时好友送的礼物，完全是玩笑性质，送礼人和收礼人谁都没想过它能派上用场。而Merlin写在纸条上的幻想，也是源于这条一直被闲置的皮裤，它在整理衣橱时被发现。由于他和Harry裤子尺寸相差不大，看到皮裤时，某个念头在Merlin脑中飞掠而过，于是就产生了相关纸条。  
游戏之后，Merlin重新整理了木箱，并在几天之内把纸条所需用具全部购齐。有些用具注定是不会被使用的，Merlin依然做了准备，以防万一或是意外情况发生。某些纸条唯一功用是撕毁，当然，在撕毁同时它们也会提供给Harry一个借题发挥的理由，至于Harry会如何发挥，完全未知，Merlin对此非常期待。  
能用以及不能用的道具数量众多，Merlin专门用一个大铁柜盛放，铁柜摆在地下室里。某天，他们从Kingsman回家，Harry慕名参观铁柜。Merlin说，这些远远不够，随着信封的增多，所需道具也会越来越多。我又订了个铁柜，准备摆放在它旁边。  
Harry微笑着看他，说若不是我认识你二十年，光凭这些奇形怪状的成人用品和你刚才的话，我会认为你是个色情狂。  
Merlin凑上前，亲了亲Harry的唇，说你不会因此不要我了吧。  
Harry的声音夹杂隐隐笑意，说建议不错，我回头考虑考虑。  
Merlin抬手揽过恋人的腰，两人的身体紧密贴合到一起。Merlin的双手隔着布料揉捏对方臀部，说你拿这话敲打我，意图索贿？  
Harry垂眼盯着近在咫尺的唇，撇撇嘴，说，也许。  
两唇相触，轻蹭厮磨。Merlin含着对方嘴唇问，你要什么？  
你心里清楚。Harry边说边抬手抵住Merlin后颈，柔韧的舌滑过Merlin嘴唇，长驱而入，与Merlin的交缠到一起。长时间的辗转吸吮，舔舐轻咬。  
令人窒息的深吻之后，两人分开，各自调匀呼吸。Merlin说，我知道你要什么。如你所愿，我非常乐意效劳。说着，他屈膝跪在Harry脚下，拉开眼前的裤链，之后抬头看Harry。Harry正低头俯视他的一举一动。  
即将要发生的事情，在过去十六年，他们曾做过很多次。可这次，Merlin觉得既陌生又冲动。封闭的地下室，粗糙的水泥地面，靠墙耸立寒光闪闪的金属柜，以及两人身上还没来得及脱掉的定制西装，无不表明眼下并不是做这件事的恰当时机。可几乎要堆满铁柜的成人用品，却让所有违和变得顺理成章。  
Merlin张开手臂环住Harry的身体，顺势把对方双手牵至身后交叉握紧。高高挺立的敏感近在眼前，Merlin伸舌舔弄硕大顶端，打转滑动，之后让粗大的肿胀慢慢压入嘴里。头顶上方传来Harry难耐的呻吟声。  
这是一次非常棒的口交体验，Merlin的双手，在禁锢对方手腕的同时，也抵住了对方的臀部，他因此而掌握了绝对的主动权。Merlin刻意让粗大敏感在自己嘴里挺入最深处，直至整根没入。深喉的刺激令Harry迅速登顶，他双腿发颤，呻吟短促亢奋，热液激射而出。  
对Merlin来说，这一切无异于最强效催情剂。他急切地把Harry放倒在地，一次性褪下对方长裤和内裤，又从铁柜中抽出帆布吊床垫在Harry身下，同时取出的还有一瓶芒果味润滑剂——它是买某件成人用品时商家的赠品，其香型设计曾让Merlin感觉古怪，可眼下，Merlin早就忘了这码事，他的注意力完全集中在Harry身上。  
Harry正处于高潮的余韵阶段，他面色潮红，四肢发软，双眼紧闭。Harry的上半身，西服，衬衫，领带，一丝不乱；口袋巾，领带夹，袖扣，装备齐全。而他的下半部分，完全赤裸，双腿打开，把最隐秘之处展现在灯光下。这是极度诱惑。Merlin感觉到小腹发热，酥麻感从脚底蹿起，迅速蔓延全身。  
Merlin强抑冲动，替男友做细致润滑，直至后穴松软潮湿。迫不及待挺身而入，Harry的身体毫无阻碍地接纳了他。  
高潮后，Merlin躺在Harry身边，说，地下室应该铺张地毯。  
Harry嗯了声。  
安静片刻，Merlin又说，你现在的装束特别火辣，以后在家里就这么穿。  
Harry说好。  
Merlin思索一下，说我决定把地下室改装成游戏室。  
Harry说加油。  
当天晚上，两人穿着睡衣靠在沙发上看球赛，Harry突然笑了。  
Merlin困惑地问，怎么？  
Harry笑着斜睨他，说，芒果味？  
Merlin早就把润滑剂的事抛至九霄云外，他说，想吃芒果？我马上打电话订。  
Harry突然出手把他压倒在沙发上，说这顿大餐不需别人帮忙，有你足够。Merlin这才反应过来。  
Merlin终于明白水果味润滑剂的功效——原来，地下室那场性爱是芒果味的。

自从购入道具后，木箱的使用也越发频繁。右边隔层内的信封逐渐增多，左边却未见减少，因为Merlin不断添加。如他所料，第二个铁柜买来不久就投入使用。站在两个铁柜前，Merlin志得意满，有种挖个浅坑，投粒种子，没想到却长成枝繁叶茂参天大树的成就感。  
Harry曾说过，他最想做的，就是一次性拆开所有信封。虽然把所有底牌都亮给对家，不太符合游戏精神，可Merlin想满足Harry，这几乎成了他的习惯。不过，两人围坐在一起不断拆信封这个画面，似乎有些过于平淡。后来，有了铁柜，他把Harry领到形状各异的道具前，也算是间接达成了Harry的心愿。  
Harry嘴角噙着笑，翻弄这些成人用品，说，我能猜到部分纸条的内容，但另一部分却让我很困惑。Harry拿起一个可以把敏感和后穴同时锁住的新型贞操带，边打量边问，拷问用的刑具？我很好奇，相关纸条是怎么写的？  
Merlin盯着贞操带，组织了一会语言，最终还是说，有说明书，回头我拿给你看。  
Harry话里的意思，Merlin也感同身受。两人同居十六年，Merlin自认对Harry的了解程度，如同熟悉自己的左右手一般。Harry对每一张纸条的反应，Merlin都会提前预估。事实却是，他的预估并不总是准确。游戏能让他捕获到陌生的Harry，这令他非常好奇兴奋。  
木箱的功效不仅仅是实现幻想，Harry显然也意识到了这一点。自此之后，纸条内容即便被否定，Harry也会解释拒绝原因。  
有一次，Harry抽出的纸条上写着：在摄像机前自慰。Merlin认为它很容易完成，以前他们没少干过，现在只不过多加了个摄像机的道具。可Harry却否决了它。  
Harry解释，有些事我只做给你一个人看。  
Merlin说，录下来也是我看，不会泄露给其他人，我可以保证它的绝对安全。  
Harry摇头，说我不是质疑你的能力。Harry用手指指Merlin的眼睛，又点了点摄像机镜头，表示它们是有区别的。  
Merlin了然，戏谑地说，你的意思是，它是小三？  
Harry反问，你的话似乎在暗示，你跟它上过床？  
Merlin急忙辩解，说绝对没有。  
看到Harry仍拿着纸条琢磨，Merlin主动表示，说撕毁吧，另换一封。  
Harry说，我觉得改动一下还能用。你想借助摄像机来强调羞耻感，思路应该和那次皮裤游戏类似，你可以把它的方法搬过来用。至于具体该如何实施，你应该比我更有想法。  
话音未落，Merlin跳起身，匆匆吻了下Harry，说你脱衣服，我去准备道具，按你说的做。Harry的话，让Merlin脑中冒出一个极其香艳的画面，他迫不及待想要实现。  
Merlin西装革履，拿着两卷红色棉绳回到起居室时，Harry正坐在沙发上等他。Harry缓缓喝着杯里的红酒，虽然赤身裸体，由于表情泰然自在，令他看上去依然体面傲慢。  
Merlin单手把扶手椅拎到沙发前，拍拍椅背，说，宝贝，这是你的位置。  
Harry瞟他一眼，不慌不忙喝光杯里红酒，按他的提示坐到椅子上。Merlin知道，对于Harry这种具有超强心理素质的人，羞耻游戏只能玩一次，再次重复将会输得很惨，还好，他今天没打算做个失败的重复者。  
Merlin克制自己想要吮吻对方的冲动，蹲下身，扬了扬手里的红色棉绳，说没有摄像机，只有它。  
Harry显然对绳子并不怎么在意，他垂眼打量Merlin，说如果你想像皮裤游戏那样，打扮成别人的老爸，你身上的条纹收腰西服明显不合格，太时尚。  
今天的表演者是你，我只是个花钱买特殊服务的客人。Merlin边说边展开红绳，把Harry的手腕在身前并拢，紧紧缚住。  
嫖客与男妓？有意思。说说，我的价码是多少？Harry问。  
Merlin认真考虑一下，说非常便宜，不够糊口。他把Harry双腿分别搭放到椅子扶手上，用绳子固定。  
因为年老色衰？还是床技不佳？Harry继续追问。  
Merlin说，因为傲慢。你是只很难驯服的野猫，总是突然亮爪子伤人。他站起身，低头俯视自己的作品。Harry双腿打开，被禁锢在椅子里。虽然日常参与大量户外训练，可Harry的皮肤很难晒黑，眼下在日光灯灯光笼罩下，赤裸肌肤白得耀眼，起束缚作用的红绳与之构成鲜明的颜色对比，令整个场景看上去格外诱人魅惑。  
Merlin做了个深呼吸，稍稍缓解因画面过于刺激而导致的缺氧症状。他俯身抓住Harry被紧缚到一起的手腕，拉至脑后，Harry头部因此而被迫仰起。Merlin用指尖拨弄对方胸前小肉粒，刻意用轻佻语气说，瞧，你必须卖力表演，才能赚钱买明天的面包。今晚是你唯一机会，如果你表现得好，我可以考虑长期包养你。  
Harry舔舔嘴唇，说告诉我怎么做。

男友这种变相求饶总让Merlin难以抵御，他忍不住俯身去吻Harry嘴唇，之后转而向下，轻咬下巴，吻上对方喉结。由于手脚被制，Harry只能以固定姿态被动接受。他双眼微阖，气息因唇舌舔弄挑逗而变得粗重紊乱。  
Merlin唇舌逡巡的最后一站是Harry耳部，耳垂被含进嘴里，轻咬吮吻，之后柔韧的舌滑过整个耳廓。Merlin附在对方耳边小声说，自慰给我看。用它告诉我，你有多好，包养你有多物超所值。  
Harry在有限范围内点头，说我尽量，希望能取悦你。  
Merlin这才直起身，松开Harry手腕，甚至还体贴地帮他把双手从脑后移至身前。红绳未解，Harry双手依然被紧缚在一起。Merlin把Harry攥拳双手展开，拉到已成坚挺状态的敏感旁，摆出两手合握敏感的架势。Harry表情平静，任其摆布，始终低垂着眼看着这一切。  
Merlin回到自己的位置，端坐在不远处沙发上，倒了杯红酒，拿在手里，等着Harry开始。  
Harry勉强调整双手位置。他一手握住敏感根部，作为固定端。另一手捏住敏感顶端，缓慢撸动。由于绳子的牵制，他双手可活动范围极其有限。  
Merlin屏住呼吸，目不转睛盯视眼前美景。握在手里的酒杯不过是摆样子，佯作悠闲从容；翘起的二郎腿仅仅是为了假装随意和漫不经心。  
Harry突然开口说，放着年轻漂亮的男人不理，你却要包养我这个老家伙，我们素有渊源？说着，Harry抬眼看Merlin。两人视线相触，Harry眼神幽深灼烫，Merlin心脏很不争气漏停几拍。他掩饰地转转酒杯，说你也是当事人，有没有渊源你不清楚？  
Harry手上动作未停，平静地说，不，我不知道。昨天接客太多，一觉醒来什么都不记得了。  
这人总能不动声色讲黄段子。Merlin每次听到，都会激起内心冲动——把此人摁倒在地，凶狠进入，直至他求饶为止。  
Harry继续说，收入不佳，难以维生，却仍坚持留在这个行业，也许存在某个特殊原因；至今没被饿死，也许有人暗中接济；不顾职业约束，动手伤人，也许心有依仗。所有线索的指向，没准都是你。现在唯一问题是，你为何突然起了保养念头。  
看到这个长相斯文的家伙嘴里一本正经推理，双手却在不停忙活着抚慰自己，是件奇妙体验。与边自慰边抛媚眼或娇喘相比，其色情程度绝对是天差地别。  
强烈视觉刺激让Merlin身上血液几乎全涌入下体，敏感部位肿胀挺立至极限，大有要顶破西裤的趋势。Harry显然发现了这一点，他嘴角勾起浅笑。  
Merlin借喝酒平缓一下汹涌欲望，他清清嗓子，说其实你是个大学教授，男妓不过是你业余时间出来找乐子的临时身份。我提出包养的原因是偶然发现真相，所以对你非常有兴趣。在Kingsman，其他特工出任务时，Merlin常替他们伪装身份。为了凸显真实取得信任，Merlin总会顺便编造生活经历来坐实假身份。讲故事对Merlin来说早就轻车熟路。  
哦，听上去像是老电影的桥段。Harry的话停顿了下。由于绳子牵绊，双手不甚灵活，可Harry用其他技巧弥补了这一点。在双手连番抚摸揉搓下，他的粗大坚挺已变得紫红肿胀，眼下，他正用掌心搓弄硕大顶端，激起一阵气喘。Harry停住话头，调整呼吸。再抬眼时，目光已有几分失神。  
我认为，设定成妓院老板，要比大学教授更贴切。Harry继续说。  
Merlin的注意力全集中在Harry手上，他随口问道，妓院老板都很富有，而你却假扮男妓寻欢作乐，是自甘堕落？  
不，只是重操旧业。  
一句轻描淡写的话令Merlin的欲火腾地燃起，把整个人烧得头昏脑涨，他一口灌下红酒，放下酒杯，手直接按到胯间，隔着衣料揉搓自己。  
Harry脸上笑意渐深，他上身靠到椅背，合上眼。这表示他已到了最后阶段，手上动作除了快速撸动敏感外，再无其他花样。随着动作加快，Harry双唇微启，呻吟从嘴角溢了出来。室内温度几近燃点，呻吟声，喘息声，手部运动的摩擦撞击声交织在一起。Harry的头部猛地仰起，身体抽搐，白色汁液喷射而出。  
绷紧的身体慢慢放松，双手也与敏感解除接触状态，Harry没说话也没做任何动作，因为Merlin的自慰正在进行中。Harry身上挂着白色浊液，手腕被红绳捆缚，身体彻底打开，双腿被禁锢在左右两侧扶手上，他被迫维持如此固定坐姿，上身懒懒靠到椅背上，眯眼观看Merlin的自我满足。  
滔天欲望终于得到宣泄，Merlin松了口气，整理好着装，蹲到Harry面前，掏出手帕帮他擦掉高潮时留下的痕迹。  
我赚到你的面包了？Harry问。  
当然。以后你的衣食住行我全部负责，不仅如此，我还有小礼物要送给你。  
Harry似笑非笑地看着他，揶揄道，我猜，礼物一定在黑布袋里。Merlin进起居室时，手里除了两卷红绳外，还有一个巴掌大的小布袋。布袋被里面的物品撑开，开口处用细绳系紧。仅从布袋外形很难对其中物品做准确判断，可从Harry表情看，他似乎猜出了什么。  
Merlin边夸赞Harry聪明，边解下领带，绑在Harry眼睛上。之后，他从布袋取出个红色椭球状物体，是硅胶材质的跳蛋，比鸡蛋细一些长一点，整体弧度均匀，表面光滑，仅在一端延伸出短短一截牵拉绳。  
当初Merlin去成人用品商店买红色棉绳时，售货小哥说它要与跳蛋配套出售。Merlin强调自己只买红绳，小哥断然拒绝，表示要么整套购买，要么买跳蛋赠红绳，其他没商量。Merlin被这人搞得头疼，什么都没说，直接交钱买走套装。回家后，他按说明对跳蛋做了消毒和保养。  
Merlin用跳蛋蹭了蹭Harry嘴唇，主动交代说，是无线跳蛋，可用手机App远程遥控。  
Harry没说话。  
Merlin问，如果你不喜欢，我们可以换别的。  
你是出钱买我身体的客人，按行业规范，我应该无条件服从。Harry平静声音里似乎没有抗拒。  
妓院老板怎么说？Merlin继续追问。  
你把我伺候爽了，我可以倒贴跟着你。Harry想也没想地回答道。由于Harry视线被遮，看不到他的眼神，可Merlin觉得黑布后那双眼睛一定蕴满笑意。  
听上去很诱人，看来我需要加倍努力。说着，Merlin又一次用红色椭球物磨蹭Harry的双唇，Harry终于明白他的意思，张开嘴，含住跳蛋。  
Merlin从布袋里取出小瓶润滑剂，也是跳蛋套装的一部分，Merlin仔细阅读过它的成分，不过是普通润滑剂，分装到红色小塑料瓶里。  
Merlin把润滑剂倒在手心，从Harry的小腹开始涂抹。Merlin的动作很慢，双手经过的皮肤变得水光油滑，灯光下散发出润亮光泽。  
更多润滑剂挤到手里，Merlin握住Harry的敏感，它刚刚经历过高潮，尚处于半软状态，可在Merlin几下摩擦揉弄下，它又一次剑拔弩张。Merlin像个耐心而又技术娴熟的泥水匠，敏感和囊袋处的油状液体被反复推平以保证均匀和完全覆盖，不时Merlin还加上唇舌的舔舐吮吻动作，直至Harry双腿紧绷，缚在身前的双手紧紧攥拳，嘴里发出闷闷呻吟声，Merlin这才转到下一个部位。  
后穴的润滑和扩张是同时进行的。有些粗糙的手指挤开穴口嫩肉探入体内，打转摩擦，顶撞搅动。Harry的呻吟连绵成片，其中夹杂着明显颤音。  
Merlin及时收手，今晚的重头戏还没开始，他得给Harry留一些余地，准确地说是留一些兴奋度。其实，如果跳蛋是人的话，它没准会暴击Merlin，因为这家伙把自己的活都抢着干完了。跳蛋会因英雄无用武之地而憋闷烦躁。  
Merlin捏开Harry的嘴，取出跳蛋，送入后穴。充分润滑的入口张开合拢，椭球状物体完全没入甬道中，除了一截留在体外的牵拉绳外，一切都无迹可寻。  
Merlin从衣兜里掏出手机，点开粉红色App。跳蛋的震动频率由弱到强分为八个等级，Merlin设定的程度涵盖了所有等级，阶梯型递增，每个等级持续三分钟。Merlin预估一下，以Harry现在的兴奋度，他最多能坚持到第五个阶段。Merlin不得不承认，准备工作他做得稍有些过头，其实简单润滑让跳蛋能够顺利进入就可以。Merlin认为下次他没准还会重蹈覆辙，因为面对Harry，他忍不住，也控制不了。  
Merlin点击开始按钮，跳蛋启动，激起Harry一阵惊喘。仅仅是最低强度震动，对于初次使用的Harry来说，仍是强刺激。Merlin亲了亲Harry的膝盖，看了下手表，他还有不到十五分钟的时间。  
Merlin拿起室内音响的遥控器，选了首歌曲，对Harry说，美人，陪我跳支舞吧。Harry顾不上回答，正在高频震动肠壁的侵入物占据了他全部注意力。  
Merlin解开Harry腿部的绳子，抱他起身。Harry双腿失力，几乎站立不住。  
Merlin抬高被绳子捆缚的双手，放到自己脑后，看上去像是Harry亲昵地抱住他脖子一般。Merlin双手揽住Harry腰部，伴随音乐，把人带离扶手椅。两人来到起居室中央的空旷区。  
正在播放的音乐是位老男人的吉他弹唱：这是个奇妙夜晚，你如此美丽，我为你着迷……沧桑沙哑的声音在室内盘旋，温暖灯光下，两个男人偎依在一起，一个西装笔挺，一个全身赤裸。后面这位，眼睛被领带遮蒙，双手被红绳捆绑，可他没有丝毫抗拒，相反却对另一方十分依赖亲近。两人身体完全贴合，脸颊相触，默契融洽，在音乐的伴奏下，慢慢起舞。他们似乎能永远跳下去，直至世界毁灭，宇宙消亡。  
不，这只是平静的假象。Merlin心中另一个声音说。他认为十分钟内，两人必会同时被情欲击倒。  
Merlin觉得这和他既有关又没关。他一直在中规中矩迈动舞步，引领舞伴，甚至他的手也始终老老实实地放在男友后腰处，他唯一出格的不过是紧紧抱住对方。虽然他身上穿着定制西装，高级面料，可对于与之相触的赤裸肌肤来说，它足够粗糙，粗糙到可以制造兴奋。舞步不停，摩擦不止。这也是Merlin事先为Harry的敏感涂抹润滑剂的原因，保证对方不会因蹭磨而受伤，又能体验因此而带来的快感。  
音乐声掩盖了所有其他声响，可Merlin能察觉跳蛋工作程序进行到哪个阶段。对于Harry，适应某个震动频率，三分钟时间勉强够用。他刚一放松，新的挑战马上接踵而至。Merlin可以从Harry的反应中清晰判断不同震动的连接点——肌肉瞬间绷紧，低沉闷哼，舞步突然停顿。  
两人身体贴得如此紧密，Merlin清楚Harry身上所有变化。体温升高，心跳加快，呼吸变重，身下敏感坚硬如凶器般抵在Merlin小腹处。当然，Merlin也用毫不逊色的凶器回敬了对方。  
在前后刺激的夹击下，Harry全身力气迅速被抽离，最后他几乎完全挂在Merlin身上。Merlin抱着他缓慢挪动舞步，表面平静，内心却如擂鼓般喧嚣，Merlin知道Harry已临近巅峰，而自己马上就能得到对方甘美身体，对此，Merlin无比期待。  
Harry提前一步阻住Merlin的去向，Merlin顺从他的心愿主动配合，停住脚步，站在原地。Harry扭腰摆胯，主动增加摩擦，直至登顶。Harry瘫软在Merlin怀里，头无力地落在Merlin肩部。即便隔着布料，Merlin也能清晰感受到对方呼出热气的灼热程度。Merlin单手抱住怀里高热的身体，另一只手从西服衣兜里摸出手机，关掉跳蛋，如他所料，预定程序停在第五个阶段。  
Merlin缓慢抚摸Harry的后背，他这才发现他们已从起居室的空旷区不知不觉转到沙发后身。完全是他这个领舞者的失误，跳舞时他的心思全在Harry身上。  
Merlin右手探到Harry股间，摸到牵拉绳，Merlin拽住短短的绳子，把跳蛋一点点拉出体外。耳边响起Harry低低的呻吟声。  
跳蛋被丢到沙发上，Merlin顺手拉开自己的裤链，饥渴至极的敏感终于摆脱衣料的阻碍，迫不及待露出身，击打在Harry三角区。  
Harry说，干我。  
Merlin托起Harry臀部，让他坐到沙发靠背顶端。两人仍是相拥状态，Harry被绑住的双手仍在Merlin脖后，他抬腿环住Merlin身体。  
Merlin看着近在咫尺的脸，鼻梁高挺，唇形美好，领带对眼睛的遮蒙给它增添一层无助脆弱的色彩，Merlin亲亲Harry的唇，挺腰抬胯，粗大肿胀的敏感慢慢顶入对方体内。音响里老男人的歌声在继续：这是个美妙的夜晚，你如此动人，我迷失了自己……  
Merlin的坚挺在肠道里搅动研磨，很快撩拨起Harry的欲望，他又用抽插顶撞积极推动这欲望，呻吟声和撞击声不绝于耳。每次的后退和暂停都是Merlin在刻意延长时间，Harry情欲难耐，他用双腿夹紧Merlin身体，落在Merlin臀部的双脚用力，把Merlin推向自己。两人合力下，更深的挺入，更有力的撞击，彼此给予，疯狂索取。  
两人同时高潮。完事后，Merlin紧紧抱住Harry，两人的身体交缠在一起。

性爱之后，两人懒洋洋躺在双人浴缸里泡热水澡。  
Merlin突然问，Harry，你以前嫖过男人吗？  
Harry闭着眼，漫不经心回答，嫖过。你。  
Merlin笑着说，你出的价比钱财更珍贵，我心甘情愿被你嫖。水面下，Merlin捏捏对方脚趾，继续问，当年很多人喜欢你，为何你嫖过的和嫖你的只有一个人？  
Harry微微摇头，说不知道，也许是因为魔法。  
魔法师Merlin。Merlin有些得意地念叨着。Merlin抚摸对方小腿，说魔法师一路斩妖除魔，顺便收获自己的专属男妓——骑士Harry。夺人眼球的魔幻故事。  
Harry仍是合着眼，随意地说，我喜欢另外的故事：魔法师婚外出轨，身陷囹圄，为逃出生天，自卖自身，最终被骑士Harry买走，成为他的所有品。这故事拍成电影估计能大卖。  
听说魔法师不能结婚。  
Harry撇撇嘴，说魔法师还必须是处男呢。谁理它。  
Merlin抓住对方的脚，把人拉到自己身边，抱在怀里说，只要骑士是你，哪个故事都无所谓。  
Harry说，只有我，没别人。别人都被我除掉了。


	3. 坏男孩和角斗士

有人说，恋人间最开始几年的相处，就是逐渐试探对方底线和深浅的过程。年轻二十岁的时候，Merlin承认这句话很实用。出乎意料的是，他和Harry步入中年后，这句话又一次被搬出来，因为他们正共同面对全新领域。  
某个深夜，在一场水花四溢、激情无限的浴缸性爱后。 Harry说我记得你曾答应过裸露一整天，不知准备何时兑现诺言？Merlin想也没想地回答，随时可以。  
虽然Merlin答应得极为爽快，想要实现承诺并不容易，因为当时他们都没有大块的空闲时间。  
Kingsman和别处不同，没有周末和法定假期，特工们轮流休息。而他们的休假和普通人的年假也不一样，不可能几周假期集中到一起享受，而是打碎了分散于全年。由于Kingsman的特工配置少而精，其监控、活动范围大而广，所以两特工同时休假的情况基本不会出现。当然，Harry和Merlin关系特殊，Kingsman很人性化地给以通融——别人每次可以连休一周，他俩的共同假期缩减为三天，并且额外要求休假时必须全天待机，以防人手不足。  
好在Kingsman福利不错，特工休假时，提供专机接送，三天时间足以让他们跑到地球另一端喝啤酒晒太阳。以往的假期，他们常选择深山、孤岛、私人海滩这类人迹罕至之处，享受绝对的二人世界。这次，他们把休假地点直接设定为家里，Merlin要兑现诺言，要整理铁柜，要设计地下室的改造方案。至于Harry，自然是Merlin到哪他到哪，喝喝茶，品品酒，翻几页书，随意闲适地打发时间。

虽是假期，两人作息并没因此改变。一大早，Harry穿着宽松衬衫，休闲长裤，赤着脚，懒洋洋靠在沙发上读报纸。Merlin赤裸身体坦然地从他面前经过，准备到厨房准备早餐，被Harry一把抱住。Harry说那个像刑具一样的贞操带，今天你戴着它如何。我读过说明书，正好借此机会实践操作一次。  
Merlin同意。他知道Harry对这件成人用品好奇，当初Harry拿到说明书，曾参照文字摆弄了很长时间。至于他自己，是赤裸还是加几件道具点缀通通无所谓，只要Harry喜欢。  
Harry之所以把贞操带称为刑具，是因为该套装的众多配件，以及贞操带本身的一些独特设计。未使用时，为了节省存放空间，所有配件与主体贞操带串连在一起，难免令人眼花缭乱，心生疑窦。  
Harry从地下室取来贞操带后，熟练地把套装拆分开，其表情和神态像是在分解枪械。这是个长相斯文的家伙，带着眼镜，面无表情，无论是摆弄枪械还是成人用品，都与本人气质严重不符，虽然违和，却散发着动人魂魄的魅力。  
Harry把四个皮质束带分别固定在Merlin手腕和脚踝处，束带外形类似短而宽的皮带，有着相同的皮带扣和调节孔，围在手腕或是脚踝处扎紧系好，每个束带外侧都镶嵌一个D形环，用绳子或金属锁把两个D形环相连，就组合成手铐或脚铐，以达到拘束紧缚的目的。  
Harry坐在沙发上，示意Merlin跪在自己面前。他的手臂环过对方身体，把Merlin双手拉至身后，两手腕处D形环用弹簧勾固定在一起。虽然弹簧勾一摁就开，但其短小牢固，所处位置Merlin双手根本无法触及，除非有其他人帮助，否则他不能自行解脱。Merlin脚踝也做了相同处理。  
Merlin呼吸有些急促。他全身赤裸，跪在男友面前，手脚均被禁锢，没有丝毫活动余地，尤其是Harry抵在他胯间的小腿，时有时无的摩擦，如此色情，令人很难抵御。  
Harry微笑着伸手轻拍Merlin脸颊，说我知道你身手不错，可眼下你只能乖乖任人宰割蹂躏。告诉我纸条内容，讲得好，我可以考虑下手轻点。  
铁柜中所有道具都和纸条有关，纸条上记载着与之相关的性幻想。Harry一直好奇，Merlin会用什么借口把贞操带套在自己身上。  
Merlin舔舔嘴唇，其实纸条内容很简单，他已经忘了当时是什么激发了如此想象，也许是一则新闻，又或者是一桩历史事件。  
Harry做出洗耳恭听的神态。  
Merlin说，你假扮坏男孩，被强制戴上贞操带。  
Harry挑眉，眼中溢出笑意，他拿起套装中的口球，系在Merlin颈部。如此处理让口球看上去像个项圈，又有点像造型独特的项链，它表明Harry暂时不想封堵Merlin的嘴，挂在颈部可以方便随时取用。  
Harry问，叛逆男孩和铁腕家长的故事？  
不，是顽劣学生和尽责教师。Merlin回答道。  
Harry微笑，说顽劣学生被强制戴贞操带，是为了防止手淫？早几十年的时候，寄宿学校很流行这一套。  
Merlin更正道，它只是部分原因，戴贞操带的主要目的是为了惩罚。  
Harry点头，说让我猜猜，你想看我哭着求饶？  
不，我想看你脱光衣服色诱。  
未成年？Harry停住手里动作，迟疑地问。  
只是心理上的。  
Harry笑意渐深，一把捞起Merlin身体，让其趴伏在自己双腿上。Merlin尴尬地扭动身体，被Harry抬手摁住。这是标准的被惩罚姿势，很显然臀部是惩罚者的主要目标。果然，Harry掌心落了下来，Merlin闷哼，没有疼痛，仅仅是因为难堪。啪啪的击打屁股声令羞耻度翻番。Merlin身下的敏感居然因此而挺立，如木桩般硬梆梆垫在小腹下。  
Harry说，我来补齐故事的剩余部分。顽劣学生是校长假扮，我和你这个下属在玩师生游戏。我主动要求戴贞操带，却又假意抗拒。接下来的戏码，是语言羞辱，还是直接吊打？  
温热的手掌抚摸揉捏Merlin的臀部，他终于体验到赤裸肌肤与布料相触所带来的刺激，身下敏感越发坚硬似铁。Merlin有些气喘地说，我会剥光你的衣服，捆上双手，夜深人静时，牵着你在教学楼巡视，然后绑在讲台上把你干到哭着求饶。  
听上去很诱人。Harry说。  
掌心的击打又一次落在臀部，这次加了几分力气，Merlin挣扎着似要躲避，其实只不过是为了加剧身下的摩擦。这种色情惩罚如果能持续一段时间，Merlin觉得自己没准真的能在啪啪声中蹭射。  
几下之后，Harry收手，拿起润滑剂，开始涂抹Merlin的股间和后穴。Harry问，在你的故事里，眼下是什么状况？  
Merlin说，我不清楚，今天打开的是Harry的纸条。  
Harry手指在穴口反复按揉摩擦，之后慢慢探入体内，手指打转扩张，指腹蹭过肠壁，Merlin的身体因此而颤栗，他难耐地闭上眼，背在身后的双手紧攥。敏感区突然被指腹抵住，刮擦顶撞，Merlin的呻吟从嘴里溢了出来。任何男人，被碰触这个部位都会激起反应，Merlin也不例外。  
两人同居之初，Merlin曾表示自己不在乎上下位置，有来有往才公平，所以他不介意Harry用他的后面，可对方并没采纳这个建议。Merlin认为它与个人喜好有关。就像有人讨厌进食西红柿一样，这人可以清洗，甚至料理西红柿，但绝不入口。如此进食习惯在其他人看来很难理解，但它的确客观存在。Merlin觉得，在对待肛交这件事上，Harry的态度与此类似，他能为Merlin润滑后穴，甚至手指能插入挑逗刺激，但绝不把敏感顶入。  
细致的后穴润滑之后，Harry取过贞操带。它其实是条金属内裤，为保证贴身穿着，金属内衬一层与肌肤相合的硅胶，其边缘也被同样材料完全包裹，只要能解决前后排泄问题，该贞操带可长期佩戴。  
这条金属内裤要从后往前穿，内嵌肛塞被串珠状假性器取代，这也是Merlin后穴被涂抹大量润滑剂的原因。Harry把贞操带围在Merlin腰部，然后手抵假性器的底部慢慢顶入Merlin体内。普通假性器都是圆柱状，可以直进直出，而这次的却被塑成一串球形，撑开与收缩部分交替进行，令后穴的刺激无以复加。Merlin心跳加快，体温急遽上升。  
假性器完全顶入后，Harry没给Merlin留下丝毫喘息机会，他抱起对方身体，令其面朝外坐在他双腿上。由于双脚被固定在一起，Merlin唯一着力点是臀部，体内侵入物因身体自重被顶入最深处，富有弹性的顶端直接撞击敏感区，Merlin身体猛地反弓挺起，呻吟声脱口而出。Harry单手捂住他的嘴，就势把头部压制在自己肩窝处。Harry空出的手为Merlin坚挺的敏感做润滑，反复的涂抹摩擦。Merlin的身体被禁锢得动都不能动，他闭上双眼，任汹涌欲望吞噬自己。  
敏感的刺激突然停止，Merlin微微摇头，鼻腔发出悲鸣，身体在有限范围内勉力向前顶动，希望对方能继续。  
Harry用贞操带的前身护盾包住火热肿胀的坚挺，调整大小和松紧，然后用扁方形金属锁做最后连接。Merlin下体被彻底锁住，他不仅不能触碰，连小解也要征求对方同意。  
Harry摁开两个弹簧勾，松开Merlin手脚，贴在对方耳边亲昵地说，站起身让我看看效果。  
Merlin艰难站立，按对方指示两腿分开，双手背在身后。他仍处于欲望未消的状态，看着端坐在沙发上体面骄傲的家伙，Merlin脑中全是如何撕碎对方衣服，把人干到第二天爬不起床的画面。  
Harry说，像个角斗士。你的身材和这条贞操带搭配在一起，非常完美。  
Merlin思绪被Harry的声音拉回，他随口说，古罗马？角斗士是竞技场之神，我喜欢。  
Harry笑着说，别太得意，你只不过是奴隶主的私有财产。你是我的所有品，我掌控你的一切，包括生死。  
Merlin反驳说，角斗士可以通过竞技场战斗获取自由，摆脱你的控制。  
Harry说，你错了，能否去竞技场也要我点头同意才行。亲爱的小奴隶，通往自由的道路极其漫长，眼下先为主人准备早餐吧。  
Merlin点头，说乐意效劳。  
从起居室到厨房，几步远的距离，Merlin走得并不顺畅。迈步时体内侵入物对肠壁的摩擦，所产生的酥麻感令他双腿发软，举步维艰。  
Merlin打开冰箱门，似在思索早餐所需食材，其实他只不过借此机会缓冲一下，让自己尽快适应眼下状态。  
Harry在唤他名字。Merlin回头，看到对方冲他扬扬烟盒大小的控制手柄，Merlin这才想起，假性器还有震动功能。它的震动频率设置非常简单，只有强弱两个选项。Merlin看着Harry按下某个按钮，体内柱状体顶端开始疯狂震动，很显然，对方选了强震动。  
Merlin几乎站立不住，他双手撑在料理台上，勉强维持站姿。敏感区的强烈刺激令他背脊酥麻，快感迅速迭加，Merlin认为自己坚持不了多久。虽然整个下体被拘束在贞操带内，但前方坚挺仅被护盾包住，并没有勃起或射精的限制，他依然能高潮。这听上去很火辣，其实根本不是那么回事。由于护盾阻隔，Merlin的手无法触碰下体任何部位，他既不能为此加一把劲，又不能控制节奏适应自己，他只能无所作为立在原地，任那个串珠状道具把自己干到射。  
震动突然停止。Merlin抬眼看沙发上的操控者，对方正若无其事地浏览当天报纸。Merlin咬牙，他决定早餐后，把这个混蛋绑到餐桌上，干到对方痛哭流涕为止。  
虽然身体受到某些牵制，Merlin仍是快速准备出两份早餐，烤面包片，煎蛋，煎培根，茄汁焗豆。吃早餐时，那个控制手柄再没被碰触，Merlin身体得到喘息机会。汹涌欲望渐渐缓解，他慢慢适应了甬道内的饱胀感和前方坚挺的拘束感，时刻抵在敏感区域的弹性顶端也变得老老实实，Merlin松了口气，咽下嘴里食物，说准备个Harry的木箱如何？两个木箱轮流使用。Merlin觉得让对方始终满足自己的幻想不公平，他打算弥补这个疏忽。  
Harry思索片刻，说太乱，没必要。什么时候你的木箱玩不出花样，再用我的接续。  
那恐怕要等很长时间。Merlin善意提醒道。  
Harry嘴角勾起微笑，说的确如此，我不该低估你的想象力。不如像今天这样，我有什么想法直接提出，具体过程可以商榷，但最终你要帮我完成它。  
Merlin想也没想地点头同意。

早餐后，Merlin要整理铁柜。道具越积越多，两个铁柜已呈拥挤状态。他决定做归类，在铁柜内增加更多隔板，以有效利用空间。所有道具买来后，Merlin都会按要求做消毒和处理，保证它们随时能用。所以上午的任务很简单，只是分门别类，把相同用途的成人用品归置到一处。  
Harry听完Merlin的时间安排，拿本书跟到地下室，他说，奴隶劳作，主人自然要监工。  
Merlin分辨道，角斗士也有自由民，不全是奴隶。  
Harry说，看看你的装扮，随时可以封口的项圈，暂时分开的手铐和脚铐，你觉得自己是自由民？  
Merlin无话可说。他抬手揽住对方的腰，亲吻嘴唇，压低声音问，我能偶尔冒犯主人吗？  
不能。你最好别犯错，否则我会剥光你的衣服，用铁链锁紧，牵到奴隶市场，把你当性奴卖。Harry板着脸威胁道。  
那我怎么才能得到主人？Merlin继续舔舐轻咬对方双唇，对Harry的威胁充耳不闻。  
用你最擅长的色诱。Harry边说边含住Merlin的下唇。  
主人想使用我吗？Merlin的舌侵入对方口中，肆意翻搅和劫掠，两人的舌纠缠到一起。  
深吻结束，他们气喘着分开。Harry说，你现在火候不够，需要再加几把柴，熬到汁多味浓，甘美爽口。  
Merlin清楚加柴的含义，无非是控制手柄多按几次。他说，火烧得太旺，没准会成灾祸。我记得有角斗士起义这码事。  
你提醒我了，的确应该提前防范。Harry把人推到铁柜前，从中翻出一截细铁链，扣在Merlin脚踝束带上，两只脚彼此牵绊，有效地限制了Merlin的步伐。Harry拍拍他的臀部，戏谑地说，专心劳作，别偷懒，否则会被惩罚。柜中每一件道具都能转化成刑具，施加在你漂亮的身体上。  
Harry坐到不远处的木椅上，闲适看书，喝茶，附带监工。Merlin无奈地看看Harry，挪动双脚来到铁柜前，伴随脚步的是细碎的铁链声。据说，道具可以辅助演员进入角色。Merlin意外发现该说法居然很正确。双腿的限制以及铁链的声响好似真的把他带到古罗马，那是个奴隶包揽大部分劳作，自由民尽情娱乐的时空。  
地下室很安静，Merlin慢慢开始专注于手头工作，偶尔，Harry也会放下书，踱到他身边，查看进度，同时喂他喝几口红茶。两人会做短暂亲昵，但也仅此而已。Harry始终认为他火候不够，但假性器震动功能再未开启，这让已经做好准备的Merlin非常不解。随着他的一举一动，假性器的弹性顶端缓慢蹭磨他的敏感区域，如钝刀割肉般，不断激起欲望，却永远不满足它。Merlin会利用小解的机会尝试突破。贞操带前方有两把金属锁，一个锁住整个贞操带，另一个仅仅控制前方护盾。当有小解需要时，他会请求打开护盾的锁，这样敏感就能完全露出。  
对于这方面请求，Harry从不难为他，总是随时满足。不过Harry要跟他一起去卫生间，开锁之前，Merlin双手要被反铐在身后。解手时，Harry会站在他身后，帮他扶住敏感。Harry说所有举措不过是为了防止他自慰。  
Merlin从没经历过这个——解手时别人帮他扶着敏感。最开始他觉得尿道一定堵塞了，明明有尿意，却一滴都挤不出来。Harry居然在他耳边吹响口哨。Merlin闭上眼，兴奋和羞耻感同时袭上心头，他在这个状态僵持很久，最终抵不住尿意，水流顺畅从体内排出来。完事之后，Harry帮他处理后续阶段。这很刺激，Merlin期待自己的敏感能在温热的掌心停留更多时间。当Harry用纸巾擦拭顶端水迹的时候，Merlin甚至还挺身迎了过去。Harry顺从他的心愿开始揉弄粗大敏感，但几下之后，Harry又一次化身冷酷苛刻的奴隶主，毫不留情把敏感塞入金属护盾内，扣好锁紧。Merlin被带离卫生间，直至立于铁柜前，身后双手才恢复自由。  
尽管欲望依然被吊在半空中，回顾刚刚发生的一切，Merlin觉得性感至极。Merlin开始频繁提出解手请求，为了使其合情合理，他增加了喝茶次数。他只要转头，视线落在茶杯上，Harry就会把水递到他嘴边。  
其实，说是频繁，一上午不过跑了四次卫生间。最后一次，不知是因为过于期待，还是信息误导，Merlin站在卫生间里什么都没挤出来。他不得不承认谎报军情，自求处罚。Harry说了句晚上一起算，居然就此放过了他。Merlin松了口气。  
铁柜的整理已接近尾声，Merlin正拿着个封口器，准备放入口塞类别。Harry来到他身后，中途拦截了它。是个全包型封口器，即用皮料把鼻子以下直至下巴全部包裹，封口器内嵌圆柱形突起，明显是塞入嘴里部分，后面有多条系带，以保证牢靠紧缚。  
Harry说，上午的劳作到此为止，我饿了。  
Harry用封口器的柱状突起蹭了蹭Merlin嘴唇，之后撬开牙齿蛮横地顶入嘴里。Merlin没有丝毫挣扎抗拒，他张开嘴，任外物入侵。黑色柱状体又粗又长，Merlin口腔被塞得满满的。他闭上眼，气息变得粗重深长。Harry迅速收紧系带，在脑后系好。外观上看，Merlin像是戴了个黑口罩，鼻子以下部位完全被遮挡。  
你不能说话的样子，非常诱人。Harry说。Merlin无言地看着他。  
Merlin双手又一次被禁锢在身后，紧接着，被推搡进卫生间。  
看着Harry手里的绳子，Merlin能猜出将要发生的事情——已达到对方要求的火候，该是收获成果的时刻了。虽然他不清楚火候是否达标的判断标准是什么。  
Merlin在座便前停住脚步，示意他的需要。膀胱在地下室时已经满涨，由于上次的误报，Merlin决定挺到最后，没想到Harry会突然插入其他戏码。Merlin认为这部分生理需求不可能坚持到戏码结束，所以还是提前处理得好。  
Harry俯身开锁，小心取下整个贞操带，埋入Merlin体内多时的假性器也慢慢退了出来。Merlin有些意外，疑惑地看着对方。  
Harry抬手抱起Merlin身体，放到浴缸中。Merlin终于明白对方此举意图，他呜咽着挣扎两下，很快放弃。Merlin清楚，虽然嘴被封堵，双手反缚，若他表现出抗拒，对方绝不会强制完成下面的步骤。可他为何抗拒，不过是失禁，有些不洁难堪罢了，既然Harry想看，他不介意满足对方。  
Harry屈起Merlin双腿，用棉绳把大腿根和脚踝绑到一起，之后双腿向两边打开。  
Merlin呼吸有些急促，他想起上次Harry激情四溢的骑乘，虽然自己目前姿势有些不对，但是谁知道呢。他用力咬住嘴里的封堵物，视线牢牢罩在Harry身上，盯视对方一举一动。  
Harry脱光衣物，跪到Merlin双腿之间，润滑剂倒在掌心，慢慢涂抹自己已呈胀大状态的敏感。  
Harry说，接下来要做的事，我知道你不会反对。很多年前，你曾邀请过我，之所以从未做它，是因为我觉得它没其他方式来得愉悦。眼下你的状况，让它成为唯一适合方式。  
Merlin睁大眼，他设想过所有可能，却完全没料到这个。Harry的话以及对后续画面的预想，差点让Merlin当场射了出来。  
由于假性器一上午不间断的操弄，Merlin后穴早就松软潮湿。Harry托起他的臀部，火热滚烫的坚挺一点点顶入Merlin体内。肠道被撑开，肠壁被摩擦挤压，这是种与假性器完全不同的饱胀感，他可以真切感受到对方高热体温，甚至强有力的血脉跳动。Merlin第一次用这个部位接纳对方，他收缩穴口，紧裹侵入物，闷闷呻吟从鼻腔溢出，随着坚挺的不断深入而连绵起伏。十几年的经历让Merlin习惯于在床上做个入侵者，主动进攻，劫掠一切。可现在，他全身被绳索捆缚，被Harry牢牢压制在身下，对方正在做他以前常做之事，如此景象对Merlin构成强烈冲击，汹涌欲望瞬间燃遍全身。  
欲望顶端在Merlin体内敏感区厮磨顶撞，所激起快感令其迅速攀上顶峰，急欲爆发。与此同时，粗大肿胀的侵入物挤压着满涨的膀胱，强烈尿意提醒他已忍耐至极限。两种意识不断撕扯着Merlin，令他几近疯狂。  
Harry开始加快身体律动速度，迅速累积的快感猛烈冲击出口，Merlin身体紧绷，倒计时的紧迫令所有思绪自然消散。决堤那一瞬突然而至，Merlin绷紧的身体猛地抽动，热液激射而出。接踵而至的是清晰的水流声，Merlin本能转头，难堪地合上双眼。  
Harry停住所有动作，直至水流结束，热乎乎的液体很快从浴缸排水口流走。  
两人身体仍结合在一处，Harry转过Merlin头部，俯身亲吻他的鼻尖和脸颊，身体前倾令坚挺进一步深入，Merlin闷哼。  
Merlin，你很棒。Harry边说边直起身，开始最后冲刺阶段。Merlin抬眼看他，两人视线交缠到一起。这是和平时完全不一样的Harry，强势，霸道，翻云覆雨，掌控一切。顶动速度越来越快，Merlin紧缩穴口，终于，Harry长长呼出一口气，灼烫液体喷溅在肠道深处。Merlin放松身体，Harry从他体内退了出来，躺在身边，紧紧抱住他。  
Harry是个洁癖，Merlin认为完事后对方会马上用水冲洗，没想到Harry只是懒懒抱住他，嘴唇轻蹭脸颊，呼出的热气让Merlin心头阵阵发痒。Merlin想亲吻身边这个家伙，可惜黑色封口器的阻隔，令他的念头只能是空想。  
两人在浴缸中躺了很长时间后，Harry才起身做该做的事情。Merlin内外全被清洗干净，被抱放到松软大床上，双手仍反缚在身后，黑色封口器未除，Harry又在他双眼上加了黑布条。Merlin仰躺，双腿大开，脚踝分别绑在两侧的床栏上。  
温热掌心慢慢抚摸完全被禁锢在床上的身体，Harry说，这是保护措施。我在厨房准备午餐时，没准你会想和床单来场亲密接触。视线被遮，无法把握方向，万一掉到床下会伤到自己。你是我的财物，身体受损就意味着财物贬值，绝对要杜绝。  
这番话，Merlin最初认为其性质等同于鳄鱼眼泪，但他很快就发现预言的准确性。男友离开后，Merlin陷入彻底的黑暗和安静中，刚刚经历的一幕慢慢从脑海中浮现出来，由于印象过于深刻，每一处细节都得到清晰重放。身下的欲望因此而怒胀，热切渴望触碰和抚慰。Merlin挣扎着尝试从束缚中脱身，哪怕翻身也可以，任何形式的摩擦都可缓解身体的饥渴。可惜，Harry的事前防范做得极为彻底，Merlin根本无法如愿，他只能无奈地仰躺在大床上，敏感高高耸立，气息粗重，无助被动地深陷欲望的煎熬中。  
午餐时，Harry把Merlin抱在怀里，取下封口器，喂他进食。  
Harry的假期总是过得很懒散，午睡，之后又赖在床上看了场网球直播。在此期间，Merlin始终手脚被绑，眼嘴被严密封堵，充当抱枕或是玩具角色。Harry抱着，枕着，不时揉捏，有几次，Harry还把手指挤入对方后穴，肆意撩拨，Merlin惊喘连连，快感迭起。  
被这样玩弄一下午后，Merlin嗓音沙哑，手脚发软，全身汗湿。他渴望释放，只要能让欲望得到宣泄，他不在乎自己是进入方还是被进入方。  
终于，Harry撤掉Merlin身上所有捆缚，连手脚束带也都解开取下。Harry 把闲置一下午的贞操带塞进Merlin手里，命令道，自己戴上。  
在Harry的注视下，Merlin跪在床上，缓慢润滑扩张穴口，假性器一点点推入肠道，金属片包住下身，锁好。Harry抬起他下巴，狠狠地吻上他的唇。  
Harry决定出去吃晚饭，把选好的衬衫、领带、西服套装递给Merlin。Merlin看看对方身上的休闲装扮，再看看自己手里的套装，他明白对方的意思，外表正经，内里淫荡，谁能想到气派体面的定制西服下，有着金属贞操带和串珠状假性器。至少外表看不出来。镜子前，Merlin仔细查看自己胯间，发现没有丝毫破绽，这才放心。住所属于私人隐秘空间，怎么玩都无所谓。至于公共场所，Merlin绝对不想把性爱游戏展现在第三人面前。看着他紧张的表情，Harry嘴角勾起微笑，Merlin能预感到不久后的晚餐，将是极大挑战，陷阱无数，荆棘遍布。  
两人步行来到家附近餐厅，整个就餐过程Harry没做任何小动作。虽然Merlin内心始终有根弦紧绷，但并不妨碍他们轻松聊天，愉悦品尝美食。  
晚餐结束，他们进了一家酒吧。很多人聚在酒吧里，正在观看足球转播。Harry挑了个电视附近的座位坐下，Merlin到吧台买酒。刚把酒钱递给侍者，假性器的震动突然开启。虽然整晚Merlin都在提防它的捣乱，可在这种情境下的启动依然令他猝不及防，Merlin脸色大变，他做个深呼吸，勉强恢复平静，端着酒杯坐到Harry身边。  
Harry凑到Merlin耳边，看似在交流球赛，实际在煽风点火。他说，宝贝，只是最低频率的震动。我知道从出家门开始，你一直在期待这个，我实在不忍心看到你失望。好好享受吧。  
要玩多久？Merlin无奈地问。  
球赛结束。  
Merlin只能强自镇定，因为他们坐在电视附近，看球赛的人用眼角余光就能扫到他。当肠道内有个弹性物品始终抵在敏感区，不知疲倦无休无止地震动刺激时，当事人脸上想要始终维持若无其事表情，是件难度颇高的任务，Merlin完成得还算理想。  
由于比赛双方实力相差悬殊，整个赛事异常乏味，中场休息时，不少人离开酒吧，Harry和Merlin也在其列。  
酒吧外，凉爽夜风拂面，Merlin长长松了口气。离开酒吧前，假性器的震动功能已关闭，但Merlin被激起的情欲却很难收放自如，他迫切想回家，通过床上运动来满足需要，否则很难保证在路过某个偏僻阴暗小巷时，他不会因难抑冲动而把身边这个男人拖入小巷，干上一些有伤风化的事。  
Harry看上去并不准备马上回到住处，他指指附近公园，说，进去跑一圈，如何？  
我没穿跑鞋，身上西服也不适合运动。Merlin试图否定此建议。  
出任务时，你需要随身携带跑鞋和运动服？还是你先脱光衣服，再格斗厮杀？Harry反问。  
Harry的话很难反驳，Merlin只好直截了当提出自己想法，说，我能拒绝跑步吗？  
Harry说能。城东女贵族最喜欢角斗士身体，可以考虑把你出租一晚。既能为主人增加收入，又不必跑步，简直双赢。你觉得如何？  
Merlin说不怎么样，我宁愿跑步。  
Merlin知道并没什么女贵族等着享用他的身体，但Harry很希望跑步这件事发生，Merlin愿意满足对方。他乖乖跟着Harry进了公园。  
对Merlin来说，跑步是件简单事，哪怕负重越野，他也能轻松完成。可这次，唯一负重埋入后穴内，直接顶在敏感区，可以想象迈动步伐时如此负重对跑者所造成的困扰。Merlin内心忐忑，认为自己未必能跑完全程。在酒吧他已被震动刺激了半场足球赛，身体的兴奋累积到一定程度，接下来的刺激会比规律震动更另类更强烈，保不齐何时他就会猝然爆发，热液四溅，跪倒在地。  
Merlin跑跑停停。每当他停住脚步，手拄膝盖，弯腰大口喘息时，Harry总是在他身旁耐心等待。Merlin以笨拙姿势磕磕绊绊跑完全程，西装内的衬衫已被汗水浸透，同时，体内的欲望也升至最高点。  
两人刚进家门，Merlin就一把抱住男友身体，迫不及待进了卧室，把人丢在床上，撕掉身上衣料，解下自己的领带反绑对方双手。Merlin说，亲爱的主人，我提醒过你，火烧得太旺会演变成灾祸。现在，用你的身体来承受这灾祸吧。  
我等着。Harry平静地说。  
这句话无异于火上浇油。Merlin迅速把对方身体摆成跪姿，膝盖和头部三点支撑，双腿 打开，臀部突出，一整瓶润滑剂几乎全部挤入后穴中。Merlin打开贞操带前方护盾的金属锁，狰狞凶器终于解除拘束状态，饥渴难耐地抵在Harry的后穴入口处。Merlin做个深呼吸，挺身而入，粗大柱状体狠狠地顶入对方体内。  
奴隶暴乱，要用主人的身体来平息。在床上，身为俘虏的主人被百般蹂躏，两人的主奴关系瞬间倒置。疯狂的侵入占有，畅快的宣泄释放，几个回合之后，两人完全失力，Merlin这才放过对方。

浴室中，Merlin边帮男友清洗身体边问，后面两天怎么安排？  
Harry闭着眼，懒懒地说，听你的。  
Merlin想了想，建议道，一人一天如何？  
Harry说好，从你的木箱中选出两张纸条，抓阄，我喜欢看你被自己的幻想困住。  
Harry的意思很明显，两张纸条都是Merlin所写，其中一张要由书写者本人亲自完成。抓阄随机性强，结果未定，所以纸条上的性幻想，无论平淡还是离奇，Merlin都免不了作茧自缚。他衡量了几种可能性，最后决定现写两张纸条。  
回到床上后，Harry晃了晃手里的玻璃瓶，瓶里装着两个外表类似的纸团。Harry从中选出一个，明天是Harry满足Merlin的日子，如何做，取决于他选出的纸条内容。纸团展开，上面写着：日本人体盛。Harry挑挑眉，说，创意不错，明天我是你的瓷盘。说完，Harry打开另一个纸团，上面规定了第三天Merlin的任务。“埃及木乃伊”几个字展现在灯光下，Harry笑着抱住Merlin身体，说，这个性爱三日游很有趣。我得好好准备埃及部分，免得到时你失望。


End file.
